


Unspoken

by Paradox23



Category: Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradox23/pseuds/Paradox23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does love Malfurion, truly she does. But sometimes ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

She does love Malfurion, truly she does. How could she not? They are one heart, one mind, one spirit in their guardianship of the land, and he is devoted to her, a gentle, unselfish lover whose feathery caresses are as reverent as if she truly were a goddess.

But sometimes ...

Sometimes she wishes for a greedy heart, a soul willing to suffer grotesque corruption in her service, a body feral in its need for her. Sometimes she imagines being caught up in wilder wings, in a barely-controlled clawed embrace, and enflamed with a desire so tumultuous that reason and decorum would be like leaves before a hurricane.

And at those times, she mourns having been forced to chose.


End file.
